heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Confessions and Truth
In this event, he/she must tell, discover, and listen to their evedential confession and the truth to the hero for all the troubles caused by villains. Not to be confused with Secrets from the Enemy or Exposing Evil Plans and Evidence, though they all have similar effects. Examples *Paulie the Elf admits that he is not a toy, but a Christmas ornament, a decoration not intended for play. *Turanga Munda discovers that Zapp Brannigan is tricking the Carcarons into signing a fake peace treaty, which declares war, also she broke up with him. *Peter Rabbit thinking his sisters are gone, says he has no idea where Zanzibar is, and everything he said was a lie, much to his friends' disappointment. *Edward and his adoptive parents found out that Tabitha Harperstein killed his family for telling on her yesterday. *While Paige Matthews was disguised as Dex Lawson's ex-girlfriend Sylvia, she wants to know is he loyal to Phoebe or 'Sylvia'. Dex admits that he had not slept with 'her' in two months and the reason why they broke up is that she lies a lot. *Bart Simpson confesses to ratting on Milhouse and Samantha's kissing; he also confesses to cheating on his intellegince test. *Severus Snape admits that he truly loved Harry Potter's mother, Lily, even after her death at the hands of Lord Voldemort, as a sign that his Patronus charm is a Doe. *Megamind and Roxanne Ritchi discover that Metro Man is still alive all along after he faked his death. *Zoey and Kenneth Jeremiah found out that Mortimer blamed Jason and George for shoplifting, but realize that the boys were innocent and Mortimer lied to them. *Brian O'Conner blows his cover and admits to being a cop to Mia. *Mater finally confesses to Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell that he's not a spy and he is just a tow truck. *Lee Ping discovers that Lynch Webber is Radcircles. *Zoey discovers the truth about Mike's evil multiple personality Mal. *Dracula confesses that he tricked and lied to his daughter Mavis about making up stories about a village. *Oscar confesses that he lied about being a sharkslayer. *Alain realizing the truth to why Lysandre wanted him to gather Mega Evolution energy. *Mairin learns about Lysandre's true nature while watching the broadcast. *Fugitoid confesses to the turtles, April and Casey that he was the one who invented the black hole generator instead of the Kraang so he could continue his research and did not care what did they use it for, but realizing his terrible mistake, he regretted building the doomsday weapon. Quotes Gallery Megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-7894.jpg|Megamind and Roxanne Ritchi discover that Metro Man is still alive all along after he faked his death. Zoey Knows About Mal.png|Zoey discovers the truth about Mike's evil multiple personality Mal. Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-9020.jpg|Mater finally confesses to Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell that he's not a spy and he is just a tow truck. Charmed-Online-dot-net 804DesperateHousewitches1408.jpg|While Paige Matthews was disguised as Dex Lawson's ex-girlfriend Sylvia, she wants to know is he loyal to Phoebe or 'Sylvia'. Dex admits that he had not slept with 'her' in two months and the reason why they broke up is that she lies a lot. Oscar admitting he Lied about being a Sharkslayer.jpg|Oscar admitting he lied about being a Shark Slayer. S07e05 256.jpg|Turanga Munda discovers that Zapp Brannigan is tricking the Carcarons into signing a fake peace treaty, which declares war. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9043.jpg|Scar tells the truth to Simba that he murdered Mufasa. Tf&tf 3950.jpg|Brian O'Conner blows his cover and admits to being a cop to Mia. vlcsnap-2015-10-13-21h15m09s393.png|Dickie Dastardly tells Yogi Bear he stole the wallets to set him up and being responsible for Augie being kidnapped by the pick pockets. 2016-08-16 01-49-55.PNG|Karate discovers that Hugo A-Go-Go robs the bank and framed Batfink. Vlcsnap-2015-10-18-18h13m54s951.png|Young Snagglepuss must tell the others he lost the statue of William Shakesbear. 0079-to-save-my-father.png|Fa Mulan tells the truth to Shang that she went to save her father from death in the army Kenai_ashamed.jpg|Kenai confesses that the bear he killed was Koda's mother prince-ali-scene.jpg|Aladdin tells Jasmine that he really is a street rat, while at the mercy of Jafar. Simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-7128.jpg|During his epiphany, Homer Simpson sees the truth that he has to save Springfield from the EPA. IMG_1062.PNG|Honeycutt confesses that he invented the Black hole generator, not the Kraang. Youre_finished_mojo_and_so_are_the_beat_alls.png|Blossom reveals to Mojo that his girlfriend Moko is nothing but a zoo chimp. The Shredder Is An Utrom.jpg|Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael and Splinter discover that the Shredder is an Utrom the whole entire time. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Exposing Evil Plans and Evidence images Category:Betrayals images Category:Obstacles and Arguments images